Circuits are integral components of modern devices ranging from cellular phones to automotive vehicles. Circuits are included in almost all devices. Circuits perform functions such as communications, control systems, and the like.
Circuit design is the process of designing circuits that can be utilized in devices. The process begins with identifying requirements or specifications for the circuit. The specifications can include voltage outputs, temperature range, operating environment, and the like. Once specifications are established, schematic diagrams are generated that meet the specifications. Simulations can then be performed to verify operation of the circuit design. Once verified, layouts and materials can be identified that are needed to implement the circuit design. Prototypes can then be built and tested for proper operation. A final design is then created from the preliminary layouts and circuit design. The final design includes methods of construction, materials, and the like. Further testing can be performed until final approval is obtained.
The process of circuit design can consume large amounts of time and resources. Further, there are no guarantees that a design can be realized that meets all of the specifications.